True Love
by alias4eva07
Summary: Entry for SD-1's July challenge


Title: True Love  
  
Author: Nicole---Queenie---sv4ever07---ME!!!  
  
Disclaimer: I sadly do not own any of the Alias characters although I wish I did. I would love that. I do not own anything you recognize, and anything you don't recognize I may or may not own.  
  
Spoilers: 15 years after The Telling  
  
Pairings: S/V, W/E, K/H, W/C  
  
Summary: AU - my entry for the July Challenge. Challenge elements: 1.) fireworks (mentioned, seen, caused by a kiss), 2.) lemonade, 3) A dance song (any song with a beat able to dance to). A trip to the annual 4th of July party.  
  
Dedication: To my ZAPers, you guys are the best!  
  
Author's Note: Happy reading and a special thanks to my beta Kat!!  
  
Sydney, Vaughn, and Kiera sat in the SUV driving to the Tippin's house where they were having their annual 4th of July party with the Tippin's and Weiss'.  
  
14-year-old Kiera was especially excited to see 15-year-old Hunter Tippin, the only other kid who was going to be there, although her boyfriend of 2 months even though her parents didn't know that.  
  
Sydney looked in the rearview mirror and saw Kiera's dreamy look, recognizing it as one that frequently graced her features when she first met Vaughn.  
  
She nudged Vaughn and motioned for him to look at Kiera, when he did she whispered, "I recognize that look, I think she's in love."  
  
Vaughn's face turned alarmed, "In love? She's only 14 Syd, she doesn't know what love it."  
  
Sydney smiled at him, "She's had good role models darling."  
  
Then her attention turned to Kiera, "Anxious to see Hunter sweetheart?"  
  
Her face registered shock, hoping her mother didn't know about Hunter and herself. "No of course not," she replied casually, "I just saw him two nights ago."  
  
She couldn't fool Sydney who knew Kiera was anxious and nervous about seeing him, knowing that the adults would be around the whole time.  
  
They pulled up to Will and Emily's ocean-front house, seeing Eric and Chloe's car already in the driveway.  
  
Kiera was out before the car was even shut off, and was heading to the house to find Hunter. Sydney gave Vaughn a knowing smile as they climbed out and headed around the back of the house to the deck and pool where they could hear Will, Emily, Eric, and Chloe talking.  
  
"Look who's late," Eric smirked as Sydney and Vaughn walked up to join them.  
  
"Shut up Eric!" Sydney exclaimed smacking him upside the head.  
  
Emily looked around quietly before she asked, "Where's Kiera?"  
  
Sydney gave a rueful smile, "She went into the house to find Hunter."  
  
Vaughn clenched his fists beside her and she gave him an elbow in the stomach as a warning before she beamed a smile at him.  
  
Everyone gave Sydney and Vaughn weird looks before they decided to ignore it all and continued their conversation.  
  
* * * *  
  
Kiera rushed in the front door and headed directly for the stairs to Hunter's room.  
  
She continued running until she got right outside his room and allowed herself to slide in the doorway. She stood there for a minute, watching him playing his game, she wasn't going to make her presence known until he saw her there.  
  
That moment, he looked up and saw his brown-haired, green eyed girlfriend standing in his doorway. Forgetting about his game, he stood up and walked over and pulled her into the room, shutting the door behind her.  
  
He pulled her into a hug and then planted a kiss square on her cheek. "How long were you standing there sweetie?" he asked in her hair.  
  
She practically melted right then and there at his use of the name 'sweetie.' "Only a minute or so," she replied truthfully.  
  
They pulled away and he grabbed her hand and dragged her over to his bed where he pulled her down onto his lap resting his hands around her waist and his chin on her shoulder.  
  
"So where are all the adults?" he questioned.  
  
"They were out on the back deck," Kiera explained, then looked over her shoulder at him, "Why?"  
  
"Because if my mom or dad or god forbid your dad walked in here right now, first of all we'd be banned from ever stepping in this house together again without supervision and second of all I'd be dead," he told her.  
  
She chuckled and he looked at her sheepishly, "What? You think it's funny that I'd be dead?"  
  
"No, I just think your reaction to my dad finding out is funny," she replied leaning backward and giving him a kiss on the cheek.  
  
"Kiera! Hunter! Dinner!" Emily called to them from downstairs and they practically jumped to opposite sides of the room. He grabbed her hand and together they walked downstairs, once they neared the door to the deck though, he let go.  
  
They walked out to see a pitcher of lemonade set out on the picnic table on the deck, along with a plate of hot dogs and hamburgs and some macaroni salad.  
  
Vaughn watched as Kiera and Hunter walked out together, and then asked nonchalantly, "What were you two doing?"  
  
Kiera looked up stunned, but kept her cool and answered, "Watching tv."  
  
Sydney, though, was flipping out. "Vaughn!" she hissed under her breath, "What was that about?"  
  
He shrugged his shoulders as he started piling food on his plate.  
  
Kiera and Hunter seemed unfazed, and Hunter clasped their hands together under the table, being sure to leave some room between them so they weren't sitting so close.  
  
Dusk came as they finished dinner, and the adults put some music on and began dancing on the deck.  
  
Kiera and Hunter rolled their eyes and escaped from the deck, heading up to the hill above their house where they thought the parents wouldn't be able to see them.  
  
As soon as they reached the top, the beats and sounds of Kelly Clarkson's 'Miss Independent' began hammering down below.  
  
"Come on and dance with me," Hunter said as he helped her to her feet and the two of them began dancing to the beat.  
  
Miss independent  
  
Miss self-sufficent  
  
Miss keep your distance  
  
Hmm...  
  
Miss unafraid  
  
Miss out of my way  
  
Miss don't let a man interfere  
  
Nooo...  
  
Miss on her own  
  
Miss almost gone  
  
Miss never let a man help her of her throne  
  
Unbeknowest to them, the adults could see everything, and watched as the two of them moved to the beat so in sync with the other.  
  
Vaughn made a move to go up there, but Sydney grabbed his elbow and said, "Don't."  
  
And they all continued watching Kiera and Hunter together.  
  
So by keeping her heart protected  
  
She never ever feel rejected  
  
Little miss apprehensive  
  
Said ooh...she fell in love  
  
What is the feeling taking over  
  
Thinking no one could open her door  
  
Surprised in time to feel what's real  
  
What happened to miss independent?  
  
She no longer needs to be defensive  
  
Good-bye, who knew, when love is true  
  
They stopped dancing as they heard the sound of fireworks from somewhere.  
  
As real fireworks shot overhead, fireworks blazed red, green, blue, purple, pink as Kiera and Hunter kissed for the first time in a fiery passion, but it certainly would not be the last time.  
  
"I love you," Kiera meekly confessed.  
  
"I love you too Kiera," Hunter replied, "So so much."  
  
She relaxed against him and sighed, her life was perfect, no it was more than perfect, it was awesome, spectacular, beautiful.  
  
***************  
  
Please R/R!!! 


End file.
